unuvielfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
The dwarves were the second race to enter the region surrounding the Algostam. They came from the northwest and settled in the mountains of Tel Arnog.According to their own records and those of the elves, this happened perhaps three thousand years ago. For most of their history, the dwarves have been a quiet, isolationist society; they prefer not to get involved in the affairs of other races, and in general, have just wanted to be left alone to create their mansions beneath the Ashen Peaks. Only occasionally did the dwarven warbands appear from the mountains to challenge orcs or giants encroaching on their lands, and never did they appear to aid or harm the settlements of other races. Dwarves did occasionally appear as traders, however, carrying with them fabulous metalwork and gems. When the elves approached the dwarves with an offer to join the Grand Confederation, the dwarves turned them down, not wanting to get involved with the politics of the other races. Thus the Grand Confederation began its initial campaign against the orcs of Happat Utthuk without dwarven support. However, as the war with the orcs drew on, the dwarves began to understand the benefits of friendship with the other races -- indeed, many saw it as an insult to dwarven honor to allow these other races to fight alone against a foe that so often menaced dwarven lands. The dwarves joined the Grand Confederation and in less than a season Happat Utthuk fell. The dwarves still prefer to remain amongst themselves in the mountains, though more of them venture out into the wider world than ever before. At the moment, they keep a strong watched on the borders of Unuviel Belore. They still feel shame at not being able to aid the elves in defending their sacred forest, and know that should the hobgoblins be driven away from Misra Algostam in the future, the invasion of Kal Kathorn will have to come from their delves. Regions Most dwarves are from their mighty delves within the Tel Arnog mountains. Some dwarf settlements have been made in Tel Targart. The greatest city of the dwarves is Khazdheart, located near the center of the mountain range. Racial Traits *'+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma:' Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff.' ' *'Medium:' Dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size.' ' *'Slow and Steady: '''Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance.' ' *'Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. ' *'Defensive Training:' Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype.' ' *'Greed:' Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones.' ' *'Hatred:' Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes.' ' *'Hardy:' Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities.' ' *'Stability:' Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground.' ' *'Stonecunning:' Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking.' ' *'Weapon Familiarity:' Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon.' ' *'Languages:''' Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. Category:Races